


Day 7: Wedding Day

by MysticalKC



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fremione - Freeform, Friendship, Love, Pinterest board, Shell Cottage (Harry Potter), The Burrow (Harry Potter), Weasley Family, Weasley Wedding, Wedding, beach wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalKC/pseuds/MysticalKC
Summary: Part of a 30 day OTP challenge. Day 7: Wedding Day. Harry Potter. Fred/Hermione. Fred and Hermione's wedding day has arrived and they couldn't be happier. There is a pinterest board dedicated to this one. Day 7 ties in with Day 1 and Day 4.





	Day 7: Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Link for pinterest board:  
> https://www. pinterest.co.uk /kirstyh1995/ fremione-wedding/
> 
> Ties in with Day 1 and Day 4 :)

***Ties in with Day 1 and Day 4. There is a whole pinterest board dedicated to this day, I may have gone a little overboard. The link for the pinterest board without the spaces -** **https://www.pinterest.co.uk/kirstyh1995/fremione-wedding/** *****

The day had arrived. Hermione was about to become Mrs Fred Weasley and she couldn't be more excited. They had decided to get married at the beach at Shell Cottage where he had proposed during the family picnic and the reception would be at the Burrow. Mrs Weasley had been getting the back garden ready for the past 2 days.

The couple had been separated for the past couple of days now and they both just wanted to see each other tradition be damned. Hermione was at the Burrow and would remain there until they had to leave for the wedding while Fred was at Shell Cottage and would be getting ready there.

***At Shell Cottage***

"Fred calm down," George sighed.

"I need to see her George," Fred continued to pace up and down, "What if she's changed her mind? What if I'm not a good husband and she leaves me for forever!"

George rolled his eyes and sent a stinging hex at his panicking twin's arse. Fred yelped and glared at George as his twin laughed.

"Hermione loves you with everything she has. There is no way she isn't marrying you," George soothed.

Fred nodded and took a deep breath, "Alright. I'm good."

***At the Burrow***

"I am so ready for this," Hermione smiled.

"I should hope so," Ginny teased, "We don't need you running away."

"Haha very funny," Hermione threw a pillow at Ginny.

"Hey," Ginny pouted, "I was just saying."

"I just can't wait to see him," Hermione sighed dreamily, "I've missed him so much."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her best friend, "I'ts only been two nights and a day."

"It feels like it's been a year," Hermione pouted, "Anyway just wait until it's you and Harry."

Ginny blushed a brilliant red, "Well the quicker we get you ready the quicker you can see him."

"Ok. Let's do this," Hermione nodded determinedly.

Ginny started on Hermione's make up while Fleur concentrated on Hermione's hair and Luna focused on Hermione's nails. The end result was stunning.

Her make up gave her a natural glow. Ginny had decided on a light pink gloss that tasted like strawberries and a matching light pink blush. For Hermione's eyes Ginny had chosen a silvery white eye shadow with eyeliner and mascara. Hermione loved it.

For Hermione's hair Fleur had pulled hair from the sides of Hermione's head into an elaborate twist that met at the back into a fishtail style plait with a white lacy clip covered in pearls and silver flower embellishments. But knowing how much Fred loved Hermione's hair down and how much he loved to play with it Fleur had left most of the back of Hermione's bouncy natural curls flowing.

For Hermione's nails Luna had chosen to paint little white flowers with a gold dot in the centre on the end of each nail. The white flowers had been painted over a layer of clear nail polish that made Hermione's nails shine.

Hermione loved it all.

They had decided that Ginny, Luna and Fleur would get ready before helping Hermione into her beautiful wedding dress.

Luna was the first to get ready. Hermione painted her nails a glitter gold colour. Ginny applied the gold eye shadow, pink lip gloss and the light pink blush they'd decided on for the three women. Fleur curled and waved Luna's hair for the perfect beach waves Luna wanted. Fleur then added a sort of french side plait. It was a very Luna type of hairstyle, very free. Luna's dress was a magenta chiffon maxi dress with a bit of a plunge neckline without showing too much cleavage with a low back and cold shoulder type straps.

Fleur got ready next. Luna painted her nails the same glitter gold nail polish as her nails. Ginny applied the same gold eye shadow, pink lip gloss and light pink blush that they would all wear and Hermione focused on Fleur's hair. Hermione straightened Fleur's hair before securing it in a low bun at the nape of her neck. She left a few pieces of hair out to frame Fleur's face and curled them the slightest bit. Fleur's dress was a magenta chiffon maxi halter style dress with an elaborate back that tied near the bottom of her back.

Ginny was the last to get ready. Luna painted her nails the same glitter gold nail polish. Fleur focused on applying the same gold eye shadow, pink lip gloss and light pink blush and Hermione styled Ginny's hair. In the end Ginny ended up with a loose bun that angled slightly to the side and had tendrils of hair falling out at each side of her face and in the back. Ginny as the maid of honour had a different colour dress altogether. Her dress was an emerald green chiffon dress but at the top of the dress was a type of green lace that had a flower type pattern and the lace met in the back. It didn't have a low back like the other two dresses but it had a type of triangle cut out at the back that showed some skin.

"Wow," Hermione gasped, "You all look beautiful."

"Thanks 'Mione," Ginny replied, "Now all we need are our flower crowns and heels and we're all set."

Luna and Fleur both had a flower crown made up of magenta flowers with green leaves, blackberries and white baby's breath. Ginny had a completely green flower crown with white baby's breath and blackberries. She had chosen not to have magenta flowers as she thought it would clash with her hair.

As for their shoes the three women had fallen in love with the same pair of kitten heels so they had decided to wear them for the wedding. They were a glitter gold kitten heel with a pearl chain that fastened around their ankle.

"Ok now that you are all ready," Hermione clapped, "I'm kicking you all out so I can get my favourite girl ready."

Hermione and Victoire had kept Victoire's flower girl dress a closely guarded secret, not one attempt at bribery had tempted either one of them.

"Are you sure that you don't need any help to get her ready?" Fleur asked, "She can be a bit of a diva."

"No," Hermione grinned, "We have an agreement. Just go downstairs for a drink and send her up please."

***5 minutes later***

"Is it my turn now Auntie Mi?" A blonde blur raced into the room.

"That it is little bug," Hermione smiled.

Victoire squealed and bounced up and down on the spot. Hermione closed the bedroom door and decided to start with Victoire's hair first. She decided on bold bouncy curls which Victoire absolutely adored. Next she painted the little girl's nails a magenta colour with gold glitter over the magenta polish. Victoire was allowed to wear make up on special occasions so Hermione applied gold glitter to her eyelids and an icy pink gloss to her lips with matching blush.

"Wow," The little girl gasped looking in the mirror.

"You'll be the prettiest girl there," Hermione smiled, "Ready for your dress?"

Victoire nodded excitedly clapping her hands. Victoire's dress was two different colours. The top was made of gold glitter and had a circle missing at the back and the bottom of the dress had a large magenta tutu attached with a magenta coloured bow at the back. It was a very princess type dress. The little girl and Hermione loved it.

"Right princess," Victoire giggled and beamed at the nickname Hermione bestowed upon her, "Shoes and flower crown and then we can go and show everyone."

Victoire sat down and put her glitter gold ballet flats that matched the top of her dress perfectly on her little feet. Hermione placed the magenta flower crown with gold chains hanging off the flower crown and a gold pearl in the centre of Victoire's forehead over her bold bouncy curls.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked, "Ready to go and show everyone?"

"I feel like a princess," Victoire giggled as she span around in front of the mirror, "Let's go and wow them Auntie Mi."

Hermione laughed as she led the little princess down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"So," Hermione cleared her throat to gain the attention of those in the room, "Did I do well?"

The women in the room gasped once Hermione moved to the side so she was no longer blocking their view of Victoire and they caught sight of the little princess for the first time.

"Oh Victoire," Fleur gasped, "You look like a little princess."

"Thank you Mummy," Victoire chirped spinning around in circles and watching as the tutu followed her.

***10 minutes later***

After complimenting Victoire for a further ten minutes Ginny, Fleur and Luna had rushed Hermione upstairs to finish getting ready. Hermione had shocked them all with her dress decision, it was a dress that no one would expect her to choose but once you saw her in it you just couldn't imagine her in anything else.

Hermione's dress was a white lace with silver embellishments. It had a low plunge neckline and a low back that led to a little bow. The shoulders had silver embellishments and silver tassel type chains that hung off the shoulder and followed all the way down the low back. The dress also had a matching lace cuff with silver embellishments.

Hermione had also chosen a white veil that finished at the end of the low back dress with diamante's on the edge of the veil in a particular pattern.

"Hermione," Luna breathed, "You're going to knock the nargles away for the whole day when they see you."

"Thanks Luna," Hermione laughed, "But what about when Fred sees me?"

"Girl, you are gonna knock his socks off," Ginny teased.

The three women laughed until a thought hit the bride.

"Oh no," Hermione groaned.

"What is it?" Fleur asked.

"I completely forgot about earrings and a necklace," Hermione ranted, "How could I do that? What sort of bride forgets something like that?"

"Hermione breathe," Mrs Weasley ordered from the doorway, "You look beautiful dear."

"Thank you Mum but it's not complete," Hermione whined.

"Hush," Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes holding a box out to Hermione, "I was coming to give you these."

Hermione opened the box to find a beautiful necklace with matching earrings that complimented Hermione's dress perfectly.

"Mum, I can't accept this," Hermione denied trying to hand the box back to Mrs Weasley.

"You can and you will," Mrs Weasley demanded, "They've been in my family for generations and now I'm passing them onto you. Ginny and I discussed it and we would like you to accept them."

"Thank you," Hermione accepted with a relieved smile, "I need a minute, is that ok?"

Mrs Weasley nodded and they all left her alone. She walked her sandal covered feet over to the window and looked outside. Hermione had decided on white sandals with silver embellishments for the wedding ceremony on the beach and white lace heels with criss cross straps and silver embellishments for the wedding reception at the Burrow.

Looking out the window Hermione couldn't help but gasp. Mrs Weasley had really outdone herself with decorating the garden for the reception. There were long tables with green chairs, green glasses and green plates on the tables. There were also magenta flowers and candles on the tables. Fairy lights were strung around the garden. There were also some comfy magenta seats (the same seat that would be on the beach for the guests to sit on while the couple said their vows) with little green tables dotted around the garden. There was a space cleared for people to dance with magenta flowers creating a boundary line for the makeshift dance floor. It was perfect.

***5 minutes later***

"Knock knock," Harry called, "Ready for me to walk you down the aisle?"

Hermione turned around and took a deep breath, "I think so."

"Merlin Hermione," Harry gasped, "You are a beautiful vision and Fred is lucky to have you."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione laughed, "You look quite dashing yourself."

And he did in a burgundy suit jacket with matching trousers paired with an emerald green dress shirt and a magenta paisley pattern pocket square with matching bow tie.

"Well," Harry joked, "I try."

"Is Teddy ready?" She asked.

"I am Aunt Mi," Teddy stepped out from behind Harry, "Wow you look like a princess Auntie Mi."

"Thank you Teddy," Hermione smiled softly, "Look at you!"

Teddy giggled as he showed his outfit off. He wore a white dress shirt, black trousers and a magenta waistcoat with a diamond pattern with a matching cravat. As page boy he'd be walking down the aisle. He was her godson after all.

"Let's get you married," Harry grinned.

***At the beach***

The guests were all seated and Fred was stood underneath the wooden arch that was covered in magenta flowers. He glanced at his brothers and Lee and felt encouraged by their smiles.

Lee, Ron, Bill, Charlie and Percy as his groomsmen were dressed in white dress shirts, magenta waistcoats, black trousers and magenta ties with thin emerald green stripes that were barely noticeable.

George as his best man was dressed in an emerald green suit jacket complete with matching trousers and waistcoat, a white dress shirt and a magenta tie.

Fred was dressed in an emerald green checked with a thin magenta line that was barely noticeable suit jacket with matching waistcoat and trousers, white dress shirt, a magenta bow tie with emerald green flowers on and a matching pocket square. He couldn't wait to see his beautiful bride.

***5 minutes later***

Fred broke out of his thoughts of his beautiful bride as he heard the crowd give a collective "Awwwww." He turned to look at the end of the isle to find Victoire looking like a princess with Teddy just behind her looking like a dashing prince. Next came his youngest brother's girlfriend Luna. Behind Luna, Fleur walked down the isle. After Fleur came Ginny. Fred took a deep breath as he kept his eyes forward. He heard the crowd gasp as they caught sight of his soon to be wife. He looked at her as she stood next to him and he couldn't stop his mouth from falling open once he got a look at how stunningly beautiful she looked.

"Wipe the drool away and close your mouth Freddie," George teased, "You'll catch flies soon and alas it'll be me that will get the honour of marrying the beautiful Hermione."

Fred rolled his eyes and elbowed his twin hard in the stomach as the guests and his gorgeous bride laughed.

***10 minutes later***

"Do you, Frederick Gideon Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife in spirit, mind and magic?" Kingsley asked.

"In spirit, mind and magic, I do," Fred swore.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Frederick Gideon Weasley to be your husband in spirit, mind and magic?" Kingsley repeated.

"In spirit, mind and magic, I do," Hermione vowed.

"You may now kiss the bride," Kingsley smiled.

Fred spun Hermione around in circles before dipping her and kissing her with everything he had as she laughed and their family and friends clapped, wolf whistled and cheered for them.

Everything was perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Link for pinterest board:  
> https://www. pinterest.co.uk /kirstyh1995/ fremione-wedding/
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
